The St Trinian's Strut
by PrincessArwen2004
Summary: This is the basic St. Trinian's outline, just with a few of my own characters to keep the ball rolling. Join Melinda and her friend Beagle at the worst school in England -- St Trinians!


12.5.08

Started a new FanFic chapter! And this time I'm going to do it right! I loved St Trinian's so thought I'd contribute a somewhat noob story to the ranks at FanFiction. I don't own any of these characters or the places. My own ideas are culminated in Melinda "Milly" Acre and Bridie "Beagle" Evans. Bridie, as expected (by me, probably not you) is named after my best friend. Big ups to the FanFic community and St Trinian's movie, you got me writing again! Read and Review please!

Raising my eyebrows I sent the junior scuttling. She clutched at her mangy teddy bear and I contemplated calling her back just so I could take it from her and throw it down the stairs. To see if she jumped after it – just an experiment, obviously. I looked over my shoulder to the front desk. Beverly was there as usual, so I turned on my heel and marched down the south corridor. It was quiet, which meant someone, or, as was often the case, many someone's were up to something further along in the school. I stopped in the middle of the hall and looked to my left. Sighing, I took a step backwards, and tons of screaming juniors thundered past me pushing a chair on wheels towards the large bay windows on my right. Miss Cheltin, our drama teacher, was strapped to it. I grabbed one of the girls by the scruff of their neck and turned her to face me. She looked scared.

"Don't you think," I asked her quietly, "That Louise has had enough pranks played on her?"

The junior girl shook her head. "No, miss." She replied, "I ain't reckon we've finished wiv her yet."

I nodded. "Fair enough." Letting the junior go, I looked back into the drama classroom. I had heard there had once been thirty desks in there. It was bound to be false though; there was hardly three in there now. "Well get going!" I told the junior who was still loitering around somewhere near my knees. "Don't you have a wet teacher to yell at?" She scampered away, and whispered excitedly to her friend.

I continued my practiced St. Trinian strut until I arrived at the dormitory. Taylor was sitting on her bed, flicking through a magazine. The rest of the Chav's seemed concerned about something but I had more important things to worry about. Locating Beagle, another senior, I made my way through the throng of Emo's and Posh Totty's to where she was sitting in Our Corner. She nodded at me as I sat down. Quickly followed with:

"Lord, Milly, what's wrong?"

"It's my nails, innit? Look at them Beags, they're atrocious!"

Beagle examined my long nails and murmured something.

"What was that?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Mmm, mmm, that one's definatley chipped."

"Yeah! I can see that Beagle! What are we gonna do?"

"Calm down." Taylor said, wandering over. "Not like it's a national emergency."

"Wh-" I squeaked.

"Just go to the Posh Totty's aye. They'll know."

Beagle sort of nodded and I took a deep breath. Standing up, Taylor smirked and returned to her bed, and her magazine.

Beagle and I gulped as we started the long walk down the corridor to Chelsea, Chloe and Peaches' hideout. Beagle stroked my hand and whimpered like I was going to my death. That's one thing that new students at St. Trinian's are quick to understand; Seniors don't mix with Posh Totty's. That's rule #404 in the _St. Trinian's Students Guide to the Cliques – Past and Present_.

Beagle hesitantly knocked on the Totty's door and stepped back. I pushed her back forward and stepped up myself. We couldn't be seen backing down from them. Although Chelsea was a year older than Beagle and I, Chloe and Peaches were in our year, and I'd be damned if I let them think I was below them.

I realized I'd said that out loud when Beagle said quietly, "Aren't we already doing that? Y'know, by going to get their help and all?" I shoved her a bit but then the door opened. Peaches was at the other side and sneered at me.

"Well, well, well. Melinda Acre and Bridie Evans. What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"It's Beagle." Beagle muttered before looking at me. I held out my hand and sighed dramatically.

"I have a problem with my nail." I gritted my teeth and Beagle had to nudge me twice before I spat out, "And I'd like your help."

Peaches opened the door wider and leaned on it, smiling her dreadful smile. "Oh would you?"

God I hated this. I hated watching her enjoy me breaking rule #404. But then Chelsea squealed from inside and I figured Chloe had told her why Beagle and I were outside. She looked over at the door and said, "Ohmy_gawd_ Peaches! Like, let them _in_!"

Peaches grimaced and opened the door. Beagle and I trundled past. Well. Beagle trundled. I gathered myself together enough to perform my St Trinian's strut. We stood in front of Chelsea, and I'd like to imagine she was a bit intimidated by me. Obviously not by Beagle, because she was busy picking at her cuticles like she always did when she was nervous. Chelsea glanced up at me and blinked, "You're in my light." She announced, "Move."

"Wh-" I started, but Beagle immediately moved to the left. Honestly, I was a bit put out by how Beagle was acting. I knew she was practically allergic to the Totty's, but this was a big fall from the awesome badass she usually is. What? You didn't I'd be friends with a pushover, did you?

"Actually, sit down." Chelsea demanded. "If you want me to fix that nail of yours, you'll sit."

I gaped, but Chloe kicked over a footstool and it clipped the back of my knees. I sat down abruptly. Chelsea nodded, satisfied. Not looking up, she passed over a bowl of water with some kind of scented oil in it. "Put your finger in it." I followed her instruction, but I felt a bit uneasy. I was in a small room, with the Posh Totty's and only Beagle for company. If they decided to attack, Beagle would be useless. I'd never get out alive. Chelsea figured out that I wasn't feeling all that secure (how, I'll never know) and looked at Peaches. She indicated to Chloe and the other two started chatting away madly. It made me feel a little better, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see Beagle leaning away from them. I could almost taste the whimper that was about to come outta her mouth.

Well, that's it for the moment. What do you think? When I started this it was the first St Trinian story on FanFic, but it mightn't be now. Review please! – Anna.


End file.
